Hope and Faith saga Extras
by Ryu Taylor the Ferret
Summary: With any epic saga, some stuff is inevitably left on the cutting room floor, as they say. Everything from deleted scenes to alternate versions of existing scenes will be going in this special. Also, in-between chapters, I will be devoting a chapter to answering questions about the saga. Questions can be asked in a review, spoilerific or not.
1. Introduction

**A/N: With any epic saga, some stuff is inevitably left on the cutting room floor, as they say. There are lots, and I mean ****_lots_**** of stuff I ended up not being able to put in any of the stories proper. Well, here's where they'll go. Everything from deleted scenes to alternate versions of existing scenes will be going in this one. Also, in-between chapters, I will be devoting a chapter to answering questions about the Hope and Faith saga. If you have questions for me, send them to me in a PM. If it's not an overly spoilerific question, then it can go in a review. Anyway, next chapter will be the true beginning of the unused stuff.**


	2. Development Notes Batch 1

Developer's Notes Batch 1

* * *

**A/N: If anyone has seen my profile, you've no doubt seen the line that reads as follows: **

**"I can't even count how many times I've changed the setting of my main storyline (the "Hope and Faith" saga), but now that I've finally settled on one, I'm now finally here on !"**

**Well, I'll be sharing the story behind that now.**

**I actually started conceiving ideas for this saga about nine years ago. The only consistent idea I had back then was Unod herself, who was then called "The Unnamed One" (because I couldn't think of what to name her, so I went full-on hack by giving that label to her). I think the first continuity I set the saga in was "Sonic Underground," which wasn't working out because I'd never seen that show (and YouTube hadn't been made yet, so there was no way I could see it in an ultra-convenient way). Then I switched it to being based in the world of "The Simpsons" (in my high school years, I was a pretty big Simpsons fanboy; my fanboyism blinded me to the fact that there was no way this idea would ever work out). Some time later, I switched it to being based in the world of "Sonic SatAM", and that was where I started conceiving ideas and plot points that actually did make it into the story (for one thing, this was the point where I came up with what eventually would be the ending of "The Demon Comet", as well as the Dark Blessing itself). Then when 2011 came, I started watching "My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic", and once season 1 ended, I started brainstorming again. As more seasons of that show came around, even more ideas were conceived (in fact, if I did go through with making it a MLPFiM fic, Doom Phantom— I mean, King Sombra would have served the purpose Darkrai served in the finished story). As for why I didn't make it a Pony fic after all is a story in and of itself, so I'll just condense it here: toward the end of season 2, I started becoming very bitter about the show, and then the two episodes preceding the season 3 finale ("Just for Sidekicks" and "Games Ponies Play") were the two worst episodes I had seen, which caused me to drop the ball on the show. I couldn't even enjoy previous episodes because I was seeing things I hadn't before. In short, there was no way I was going to write a fic based on the show I grew to utterly loathe (MLPFiM is currently behind TMZ as my least favorite show on TV), unless I was going to end it on the grim note "The Demon Comet" ended on (I am ashamed to confess that I once entertained that idea). And with a villain as vile as Unod, I don't think anyone would have wanted to see the heroes lose to such a fiend. So, once again, I had to look for a continuity full of good guys I actually ****_did_**** want to win and ****_could_**** root for. And this was near the time "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon – Gates to Infinity" was coming out in non-Japanese territories. In preparation for that game's release, I went back to play previous PMD games, and when I got to "Explorers of Sky", that was when my final decision was made. And then when "Gates to Infinity" came out, I played through that one and conceived the rest of the saga. And the rest is history.**

**So that's the story of the nine-year Development Hell the Hope and Faith saga went through. Before I end this chapter, I received a question.**

**Matthias Unidostres asks: "Is Bubbles's Mother really dead? They never found the body, so she might be alive somewhere."**

**Yeah, that plot point was a bit vague, so this question is definitely warranted. That's just what happens when a character's death is made vague (look at how many people were in doubt when Jet died in "Avatar – the Last Airbender", all because the only clue was Toph saying "He's lying," in response to him saying he'll be okay. And also, before "Explorers of Sky" came out, there was no end to the theories of what happened to Grovyle after he took Dusknoir back to the future with him; even though Grovyle didn't die, that is still a noteworthy example). Anyway, the answer.**

**My answer: Unfortunately, Bubbles's mother Shui really is dead. Shadow and Magus were the only family he ever had until he was adopted by Kelvin and Blessing.**

**And speaking of Blessing, the deleted scene featured in the next chapter will be about her.**

**One more thing, I do apologize to any Bronies who are upset over what I had to say about MLPFiM.**


	3. Deleted Scene 1

Deleted Scene 1 – Why Blessing Likes Hearing Herself Talk

* * *

_The following takes place in Chapter 8 of "The Demon Comet." Kelvin has not yet gained that name._

* * *

"Blessing, I want you to know that you are one of the most valuable Pokémon who ever lived. You're a true blessing to all who know you."

Blessing giggled at the small play on words. "How did you know that that's where I got the idea for my nickname?" she asked sweetly.

"Because you just told me right now," Monferno answered dryly, yet genuinely. "It suits you, though. You've blessed my life, anyhow."

"Did I, now?" Blessing quipped playfully. After that, the two simply stared into each others' eyes. They got closer to one another. To their surprise, their lips connected with one another. They were kissing, and they were enjoying every moment of it. The moment was very satisfying. Pleased, they both eventually pulled away.

"Wow, you have a spicy mouth!" Blessing teased at exactly the moment Monferno chose to say, "Wow, you have a chilly mouth!"

And speaking of that, why is it you don't like being unable to speak?" Monferno asked. "If you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, not at all," Blessing answered. "In fact, it's quite an interesting childhood memory of mine, dating back to when my friends all called me 'Thug.' First of all…" Blessing opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, pointing at a scar going across it. "Thee thith?"

Kelvin nodded. Blessing then retracted her tongue and shut her mouth. "Okay, because this is about how I got that."

* * *

_"__Hey Thug! Got a new trick for us today?" asked a Houndour._

_"__Of course I do!" Thug said. "I'm never out of tricks! Check this out!" Thug then stuck her entire hand in her mouth. With her hand in her mouth, she curled it into a fist. With her free hand, she pointed at herself as to gloatingly say, "How do you like, that?"_

_"__Great one, Thug!" Houndour said. "By the way, you're bleeding."_

_Thug looked at Houndour, confused. She tasted blood on her tongue._

_"__Maybe you should take your hand out of your mouth?"_

_Thug attempted to do that, but couldn't._

_"__It'th sthtuck!" Thug said. "Ah gohha go hohme!" Without another word, Thug scurried home._

_"__Oh my goodness!" Thug's mother said. "What happened?!"_

_"__Ah can'h get myh hanh outh oph myh mouth!" Thug said, scared._

_"__Un-fist your hand, then you can pull it out." Thug did as her mother told. She was finally able to remove her hand from her mouth. Her hand had a lot of blood on it, and more was dripping out of her mouth._

_"__You cut your tongue?!" Thug's older sister said as she walked into the house's front room._

_"__Don't speak!" the sister's mother said, stopping Thug from speaking. She left and then promptly returned with a bunch of bandages soaked in a mixture of Oran Berry and Sitrus Berry Juice. She wrapped it over the cut area of Thug's tongue. "Don't speak," she repeated. "Otherwise you'll make that injury worse."_

* * *

"Of course, being such a rebel, I didn't listen," Blessing continued. "I ended up making the cut so bad that my mouth had to be stuffed full of Oran Berry Juice-soaked cloths. It was like being gagged with a giant Oran Berry. All I could do was make muffled sounds. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life. Well, until this…" She gestured toward her bandaged rear end.

"So, you once almost lost your tongue, and that's why you value your ability to speak," Monferno said. "Good thing you recovered. Your voice is music to my ears. Plus, even with that scar, you're a great kisser."

The two then kissed again.

* * *

**A/N: Why this scene was cut: I thought it would have dragged out the budding romance scene in Chapter 8 of "The Demon Comet" for too long. Am I wrong to think that? Let me know in the reviews. And also, keep those questions coming. And speaking of questions, just go ahead and ask anything you want in a review, even if it's spoilerific. I'm just going to retype the question in the chapter anyway, so there's no point in keeping it in PMs.**


	4. Development Notes Batch 2

Developer's Notes Batch 2

* * *

**A/N: As writers, I don't think it can be helped that we imagine the characters sounding a certain way. I'm no exception to this. So, here are who I imagine the Hope and Faith Saga cast sounding like (and keep in mind that, except for Virizion, my imagination for canon characters who appeared in anime specials is consistent to how they sounded in said specials):**

**Melissa Fahn (Rika Nonaka; "Digimon Tamers") – Pelame**

**Dante Basco (Prince Zuko; "Avatar – the Last Airbender") – Pugno**

**Tress MacNeille (Hama; "Avatar – the Last Airbender") – Unod the World Destroyer**

**Grey DeLisle (Mandy; "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy") – Blessing and Loyal**

**Dan Green (Yami Yugi; "Yu-Gi-Oh") – Grovyle**

**David Brimmer (Odion Ishtar; "Yu-Gi-Oh") – Dusknoir**

**Sarah Natochenny (Guildmaster Wigglytuff; "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon – Explorers of Time and Darkness") – Guildmaster Wigglytuff**

**Ed Blaylock (King Bradley; "Fullmetal Alchemist") - Fahrenheit**

**Cree Summer (Medusa; "Kid Icarus Uprising") – Celsius**

**Derek Stephen Prince (Ken Ichijouji; "Digimon Adventure 02") – Kelvin**

**Naz Edwards (Queen Beryl; "Sailor Moon") - Bloodshed**

**Sean Schemmel (Grings Kodai; "Pokémon Movie 13 – Zoroark: Master of Illusions") – Darkrai**

**Zachary Tyler (Aang; "Avatar – the Last Airbender") – Vand**

**Keith Ferguson (Marluxia; "Kingdom Hearts – Re:Chain of Memories") – Lucifugon**

**Kirk Thornton (Shadow the Hedgehog; "Sonic Free Riders") – Shadow**

**Adrian LaTourelle (Chief Unalaq; "The Legend of Korra") – Magus**

**Logan Wells (Meelo; "The Legend of Korra") – Bubbles**

**Mari Devon (Renamon; "Digimon Tamers") – Virizion**

**Bridget Hoffman (Clarisse Cagliostro; "Lupin III – The Castle of Cagliostro") – Meloetta**

**Laura Bailey (Lust; "Fullmetal Alchemist") – Munna**

**Tom Wayland (Arceus; "Pokémon Movie 12 – Arceus and the Jewel of Life") – Hydreigon**

**Derek Stephen Prince (Impmon/Beelzemon; "Digimon Tamers") – Scraggy/Scrafty**

**Kirsten Bishop (Zoisite; "Sailor Moon") – Mew**

**S. Scott Bullock (Hades; "Kid Icarus Uprising") – Yveltal**

**S. Scott Bullock (Galenth Dysley; "Final Fantasy XIII") – Xerneas**

**Ben Diskin (Young Xehanort; "Kingdom Hearts – Dream Drop Distance") – Grani**

**Andrew Francis (Mega Man; "Mega Man NT Warrior") – Ken**

**Tara Strong (Princess Clara; "Drawn Together") – Pokémon Chief Endymion**

* * *

**Not sure what the next chapter will be, but stay tuned. And keep the questions coming if there are any.**


	5. Extras 1

Random Extras 1

* * *

**A/N: Admittedly, I have a soft spot for Sunflora and Bidoof's Journals that can be read in the Explorers games. It's a pity that there was no character in Gates to Infinity that kept a journal (correct me if I'm wrong about that). So, a few of these extras will be journal entries as written by those two.**

* * *

Bidoof's Journal – New Friends!

* * *

Those new Team Space-Time recruits chose to train here at the Guild. The older-looking one seemed very excited to be an Explorer. The younger one will probably warm up to the Guild in time. At least, I hope so. I'd like to see that girl smile. Anyway, it sure is great to have more members in the Guild, yup, yup! Those two have lots of potential!

* * *

Sunflora's Journal – Team Space-Time Has New Recruits!

* * *

Oh my gosh! This is great! Pelame and Pugno have two new members on their Team! They're a pair of Sneasel, and if they were the same age, they'd be identical twins. In fact, I thought they were identical twins, but one's older than the other! One's also more excited than the other, too. The younger one seems a bit abrasive, but I think she'll adapt well to the Guild. Here's hoping!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for how short this was. Keep those questions coming. And in addition to that, I have a question for all of you: who would you say is the best overall character of the Hope and Faith saga?  
**


	6. A Special Announcement from the author

**Very special A/N:**

**First off, I want to thank DragonNiro for obliging my request to MST my Hope and Faith saga.  
Now then, my announcement is as follows: believe it or not, upon rereading the stories myself, I was only about 79% satisfied with the final result (One of my two biggest regrets was how Pelame conquered the Glade of Guilt, being as part of that scene betrayed her Determinator status. My other biggest regret was the omission of this line from Unod: "Those who blind themselves to the truth and pursue a delusion are the weakest beings of all.") Therefore, I will be writing an updated edition of the Hope and Faith saga to address these issues. I will be keeping the originals up, as I don't believe in erasing my writing past. I hope you're all looking forward to it.**


	7. Extras 2

More questions? It's sure been a while since I got those. Well, here they are, and they're both from an anon called "A."

First off: "Was the Dark [Blessing] inspired by the Bittercold?"

Answer: Just a little bit. The actual main inspirations were Shadow Pokemon from Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD – Gale of Darkness (which in turn were likely inspired by the evil Pokemon affected by Vicious's Dark Ball from the fourth Pokemon movie, who in turn were inspired by the evil Pokemon from the Trading Card Game). I also was originally going to name the tainted ones "Evil-types," but then I found out that that was the name Japan gave to the Dark type, hence why I settled on "Demon-type." As the stories go on, I wanted to make it clear that it's not an actual Pokemon type, which fits considering what Unod actually is.

Oh, and by the way, I once considered calling it the "Monster-type." Glad I didn't.

The other question: "Why Pelame and Pugno for names? Do they mean something? Or was it randomly making something that sounded name like?"

Answer: Pelame is the Italian word for "fur," and Pugno is the Italian word for "fist." I just Google Translated those words into Italian and found those to be the (probably wrong) results. In fact, Pugno was my hero character and Pelame was the partner when I replayed Explorers of Sky about a month before I began writing. I began writing just after finishing the game (and by finishing the game, I mean the post-credits story).

One more thing; isn't it funny how in either language (Italian and English), Pelame and Pugno's name are alliterative?

That's it for the questions. And now time for an announcement.

I will begin rewriting after completing Alpha Sapphire. Playing that should serve as inspiration for something.


	8. Development Notes Batch 3

**At this point, I feel I should explain a theory I've had for a long time about Pokémon moves. I think we all know that Pokémon can keep up to four moves at a time. That's a series basic everyone knows, as basic as knowing a mushroom makes Mario grow bigger. As for why that is, it's because it adds another layer of choice to raising Pokémon; what moves are best for it and all that. Also, as Pokémon is a very simple RPG series compared to tons of others out there, that keeps things simple. I mean, what if a Pokémon's moveset was as grandiose as your average Final Fantasy mage's collection of magic? The only way to keep the game challenging in that case is to overcomplicate the system like Final Fantasy has done time and time again to compensate.**

**Of course, that's just for the games.**

**But for the anime, I always had a hard time believing that a Pokémon could only remember four moves at a time. Anime obviously isn't bound by the rules of a video game after all. So my theory is as follows: a Pokémon can remember a wide variety of moves and use them all, but out of all of them, only a certain four are the ones they're the best at. And that's especially if they know a move that's just an upgrade to an existing move (Water Gun being a foot-in-the-door for Hydro Pump, for example).**

**In fact, that's what I was going by when writing the Saga, and why an Alpha and a Demon can know their entire arsenal of their class's moves. So for those of you keeping track of how many moves a character used over the course of the Saga (because, to be honest, I wasn't) and found them using more than four, there's your answer.**

**And before I end this entry, I have a kinda serious question for all of you: what would you have thought if there were any gay characters in the Saga?**


	9. Development Notes Batch 4

**As you all know by now, I'm planning to do a rewrite of the Hope and Faith saga. Now let me explain another aspect of the planning stages of it.**

**Pokémon is a very versatile franchise, as has been proven by fans and the officials working on the franchise alike. Which is why I don't believe there's only one true way to write a Pokémon. After all, they may be the same species, but they're not the same individual. That's why I've never taken issue with such things as Keldeo's portrayal in "Gates to Infinity" as opposed to the Swords of Justice movie, Hydreigon's portrayal in the same game as opposed to being the ace in Ghetsis's sleeve in Gen 5, or the other Mewtwo (the one from the Genesect movie). I've even shown some tolerance for the infamous baby Nidoqueen from the "Mewtwo Returns" special.**

**Of course, it's harder for fanfic writers like myself, especially if a writer is basing a fic in an already existing universe seen in the franchise. Sure, it's easy to write OCs. After all, those are original to the writer. As for characters that appeared in canon, that's a different story. Although I feel I wrote the canon characters well (do any of you think I did, btw?), I feel as though I wrote the "Explorers" characters better than I wrote the "Gates to Infinity" characters. But that's just me. Still, I like to be sure. In fact, I'm replaying "Gates to Infinity" to get a better feel for the characters.**

**In addition to the question I asked earlier, here's two more: how well do you think I did character interaction in general? And which character relation do you like the best in the saga?**


	10. Development Notes Batch 5

**As those of you who read my entire saga know, the last two stories had music suggestions for certain scenes from each chapter. This entry will be about that.**

**First of all, I got the idea from GreenSonic21 doing the exact same thing in his PMD fics (sorry about that, by the way, if you're reading this). Then I saw that quite a few other people did the same with their fics, too. In fact, when The Angry Bug Show reviewed the first story "The Dark Blessing", he actually noted his own music suggestions whenever he got to a certain scene (i.e.: the Lysandre battle theme for the encounter with Unod in chapter 4). Ironic, considering I wrote that story before I got the idea to suggest music myself. Still a nice touch, though.**

**Also, I have to admit that random music tracks helped in making some parts of the saga. For one thing, literally the entire Mortite Castle section came about when I heard YoshiDude12's remix of N's Castle (from both BW and B2W2).**

**And finally, I have to unfortunately end this on a negative note. See, the biggest drawback to suggesting music is that, inevitably, new music comes about in the future. And I've already heard a few that could fit parts of the story better. The best example thus far is that the new season of The Legend of Korra had a track that would fit the Glade of Guilt section better than Oracion did. In fact, if anyone wants to try it out, go to Chapter 17 of "The World Rebuilder", start at the sentence "Pelame decided to try out Yveltal's advice. She closed her eyes and looked inside her own spirit.", and end at the sentences "'At last, The World Rebuilder has risen.'". While reading all of that, listen to a video titled "Release the Fear (Legend of Korra Book 4 OST)" (it has very faint remnants of sound effects in it, but the uploader (Jadentheman) did a perfect job removing the dialogue, so it doesn't just sound like raw episode sound), and see if it fits Pelame's character development well.**

**Oh, and one final note, pretty soon, "The Dark Blessing" will be reviewed by Arceus the Critic by Imperator Justinian.**


	11. So far the most important announcement

**A/N: There are lots of things to consider when creating any kind of story. One important thing in that category that I recently began thinking about is accessibility. For fanfiction writers, there's another layer to accessibility beyond what medium a story is told on. For example, my Hope and Faith saga was written as a sequel to Explorers of Sky (and later to Gates to Infinity), which means that it could only be fully understood by whoever played those games. Not to mention that there were already established characters I had to represent well.**

**As I got to brainstorming the rewrite, I got to creating some new characters for it. The amount seemed to be almost enough to populate an in-game town, so that factored into another tough decision I've recently made regarding the rewrite. And that's what I'm announcing now.**

**The Hope and Faith saga rewrite will not be taking place in an already game-established PMD world. That way, any Pokemon fan can read it regardless of prior canon knowledge.  
**

**So now I have a new task ahead of me: creating a new world. Although the OCs will be staying, characters and events canon to EoS and GtI will be going (Pelame, Pugno, Vand, and Torden will be the only exceptions, only because the games let you fully customize them gameplay-wise, which I think _barely_ makes them count as OCs).**

**Also, this is going to add a lot of time to when I finally get to writing it and releasing it. But one day, it'll happen.**


	12. A Special Preview

**A/N: So, as you all know from my previous announcement, the Hope and Faith saga rewrite will be placed in a new world, with the only remaining elements being as follows: OCs (heroes and villains alike), the Alpha Continent, Alpha-type and Demon-type, the Dark Blessing, and Mortite. However, most all else will be overhauled.**

**Also, as someone who liked it better when Pokémon media not in video game form (i.e.: the anime, the manga, novelizations, and probably other fanfics) felt free to disregard the four-move rule in the name of realism in combat (if there are cases where this still happens, consider me elated), I will be having characters know more than four moves (in a dangerous world like this, it'll take everything you've got to survive). But don't worry; that doesn't mean I'll totally punch common sense in the face by having a completely impossible scenario like a Greninja using Fire Blast or a Magikarp using Roar of Time (what an image, huh?). I might also not be above simpler cases like a Charmander using a Tackle-like attack, because it honestly doesn't take a trained fighter to realize how to charge into an opponent. Anyone can do it. Although for those kinds of cases, I won't be naming them after actual ****Pokémon moves.  
**

**Okay, I think I've rambled on enough. So have a small preview of the story.**

* * *

_"Two years,"_ Pelame though to herself, staring down at the blank pages of her history book. _"I thought I could've solved you by now, but I'm still on square one!"_

"Hey, Pelame," Pugno said, settling into his bed. "I see you're still puzzling over that blank chapter. Any ideas yet?"

"Not a one," Pelame answered stressfully.

"Well, it never was something that was going to get done overnight, but I think you knew that. Don't give up."

"I still want to solve this mystery, but it's hard not to feel discouraged after two years of getting nowhere."

"These things take time, you know. For instance, that book. Can you imagine how many Pokémon had to have worked on it for just about all of time? It isn't even just for this line of work that lots of time has to be poured into. I've been at my guard training for as long as you've been at that blank chapter, and the Twilight Kingdom still hasn't considered me. I still haven't met Captain Keldeo _nor_ his Furfrou soldiers. But I know it'll happen one day." To his relief, Pelame's mood seemed to be lightening from his words. "And one day, you'll uncover what was on those blank pages. After all, history is what you're best at. I still fondly remember the time you told me the story of the final wish Jirachi ever granted."

"Me, too. That was when we made our friendship official. On that same day, you gushed about how great the Furfrou Guards of the Twilight Kingdom are."

"Bottom line is, you have gotten somewhere in your efforts. We both have. If we had put less than our all into our aspirations, where would we be?" Pugno then pointed out the window, down to the ground where a young Snivy was trying to pass flyers out to uninterested Pokémon walking by.

"Join Team Static!" she shouted as she brandished flyers at anyone nearby. "Remain as you are! Team Static will help you keep yourself as you are! Resist change at all costs!"

"I don't think we'd fall to _that_ level," Pelame said in an incredulous but amused tone.

"Well, yeah, bad example," Pugno conceded. "Let's go get some amigiri. You hungry for any?"

"Actually, I am a bit famished. I'd love to."

* * *

**I still can't guarantee when this will start coming out, but I do plan to start writing when I finish up the schedule of requested reviews on my Ryu's Journal story (I did post a schedule in one of the chapters there). And I'll be releasing it in "sagas", meaning that when a major arc finishes up, there'll be a break until the next chapter arrives. And it'll all be one big story, instead of being split up into three. I hope you're all looking forward to it.**

**Oh, and one more thing: "amigiri" is a portmanteau of "amigo" (Spanish for "friend") and "onigiri" (Japanese for "rice ball"). Amigiri is basically just a rice ball-like snack in this new world I'm making in this story.**


	13. Probably the Final Announcement

**A/N: This will likely be the final announcement I make regarding my new story. What I said before still stands (the keeping of good and bad OCs alike, Alpha and Demon-types, the Alpha Continent, the Dark Blessing, and Mortite), although I will amend the first of those by saying a few of them are cut out (not saying who yet). Also, at this point in the brainstorming, it's become drastically different from my original three stories. Therefore, I'm no longer calling it a rewrite of the Hope and Faith saga. It will have a different title altogether.**

**So far, I've got lots of characters already planned out. I'm currently working on the world itself now (countries, continents, weather, politics, traditions, etc.). I've settled on the 1990s as a time period to imitate, so the following technologies will exist in this new world: television, film, video games (circa the N64, PS1, Sega Saturn era), radio, motor vehicles of many kinds, newspapers, computers, the Internet (circa 1998, where dial-up was just about the only way to connect), books, telephones, tape players, CD Players, VCRs, DVD players, various weaponry, etc.**

**And for one final part to this announcement, I unfortunately must delay my review of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends until I'm done with the first major arc of this new story (my many apologies to Imperator Justinian for that). But my review of Over the Garden Wall will come out as scheduled. After that, though, this new story will premiere.**

**Now, I'd like to involve my readers in a way. So, in reviews or PMs, would you like to suggest Pokemon that would make good University professors?**


End file.
